


Под прикрытием

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Public Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Винчестеры должны быть готовы к любой работе – под прикрытием и без него…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973035) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



– Будем действовать под прикрытием.

Дин мысленно фыркнул, сознавая всю иронию ситуации. 

По ходу своей работы они с Сэмом частенько вытворяли разные глупые вещи. Глупые, незаконные, нечестные, безрассудные… список был удручающе длинным. Некоторыми из этих поступков Дин гордился, многими нет, но он и представить не мог, к какой категории можно отнести данный случай. 

На него накатывало самоубийственное, нутро-сжимающее, ступни-скручивающее, суставо-свербящее смущение человека, униженного до стадии «я-не-появлюсь-на-людях-пока-жив-хоть-один-мой-знакомый». 

xxxxx

Пару ночей назад позвонил Бобби и сказал, что в небольшом художественном колледже провинциального городка, неподалеку от того места, где тогда работали Винчестеры, объявился полтергейст. Тот еще мерзкий ублюдок, он изводил как студентов, так и преподавателей. Хуже всех пришлось бедной уборщице, которая в панике выпрыгнула из окна верхнего этажа и теперь лежала в местной больнице с переломами обеих ног. 

Кряхтя от натуги, Дин слегка передвинул греческую вазу на плече и мысленно выругал себя за то, что отправил Сэма в библиотеку выполнять рутинную часть исследований, подходящую для студента-ботаника. Если бы он этого не сделал, Сэм стоял бы сейчас на этом месте, обуреваемый желанием провалиться сквозь землю, а Дин торчал бы в библиотеке с чашкой кофе и целой кучей чертовски унылых книг. 

Явившись в колледж, Дин без колебаний ответил «да» на вопрос администратора, не он ли является моделью для урока рисования с натуры. 

Это позволяло ему беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь, вдобавок его приняли за модель – а это же чертовски круто, верно? 

Но, в самом деле – откуда он мог знать, каково быть моделью художника?

Блин, эта гребаная ваза была такой тяжеленной…


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм вышел из библиотеки очень довольный, нарыв целую кучу полезной информации о темном пятне в истории того места, где сейчас располагался колледж – зверском убийстве, случившемся здесь двести лет назад, еще до постройки здания, и всей подноготной весьма несимпатичного субъекта, который безобразничал сейчас в этих оживленных светлых коридорах.

Он направился обратно в колледж, чтобы поделиться своими открытиями с Дином. Если немного повезет, этой ночью можно будет выследить и прикончить мерзкого урода, а потом они устроят себе выходной и расслабятся после утомительной работы. При этой мысли он широко улыбнулся.

Сэм брел по коридорам колледжа мимо череды стеклянных дверей, бездумно заглядывая в классы, пока не дошел до комнаты 5-б. Тут он замер на месте, и у него отвисла челюсть.

Посреди комнаты, окруженный стайкой разрумянившихся женщин, увлеченно рисующих за многочисленными мольбертами, стоял его брат – на бархатном помосте, совершенно голый, он взирал на мир, как затравленный кролик, в ярком свете ламп, вооруженный лишь греческой вазой и своими торчащими сосками.

Не в силах шевельнуться, Сэм растерянно таращил глаза и разевал рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба.

И даже не замечал слюны, тонкой струйкой стекавшей по подбородку.

xxxxx

Постепенно открытый в изумлении рот трансформировался в нехорошую улыбку… О, из этой ситуации можно было извлечь массу пользы.

Предстоящий выходной обещал стать поистине классным днем!

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_


End file.
